My Son, Bo Hogg
by Arikae
Summary: This is my version of My Son, Bo Hogg. Luke and Daisy didn't get to the county line in time.


**My Son, Bo Hogg**

**Author's note: In this version of My Son, Bo Hogg, Luke and Daisy don't get to the county line in time and Sheriff Little is there, waiting for Bo.**

_**Italics means CB talk or dialogue direct from the episode.  
><strong>_

**Warning: Un-betaed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Bo Duke, or Bo Hogg, which is the name he is going by after he bumped his head and Boss Hogg convinced him into believing that Bo is his son. And now, Bo was only a couple of miles from the county line with no Dukes in sight. "Bo Hogg!" Bo grinned at himself, then frowned, "Bo Hogg?" For some reason that name just didn't sound right, but Bo had seen enough proof to know that what his daddy said was true. The things in the office did look familiar, and that picture of the Duke family, even that seemed familiar, but his daddy told him that they were trouble makers and not to listen to them. Bo's first impression of them was that they were real nice, but his daddy's gotta be right, right? Bo shrugged, it didn't matter. Right now, Bo had a shipment to deliver, a shipment of what? Bo had no idea, he just knew he had to get it to Chickasaw County and he wasn't suppose to stop for anyone.

Bo's eyes widened as a big, tall Sheriff pointed a shotgun at him. "What the heck is he doing?" Bo wasn't even given any warning when a shot rang out and Bo lost control of the van. He braked hard and turned the wheel, catching a glance of the crazy Sheriff that had shot out his tyres. He didn't even get out of the way as Bo's van rolled onto its side and skidded to a stop just short of the big man.

* * *

><p>"Luke, we're not going to get there in time!" Daisy cried. She didn't know why her cousin was acting the way he was and at the moment, she didn't care. She just wanted him safe and right now, he was anything but.<p>

"Don't worry, Daisy, I'll think of something when we get there." Luke tried to reassure her, but he was feeling a little panicky himself. How was he going to get his cousin back safe? He took deep breaths to calm himself. His uncle was holding off Boss Hogg, right now, so that was one problem he didn't have to worry about. He was going to make Boss Hogg pay for this once he gets Bo back. Luke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a gasp from Daisy. His heart skipped a beat when he saw what was up ahead. "Oh no." The van was on its side, the back doors had swung open with the shipment of moonshine spilled out on the road and Sheriff Little holding a shotgun. He couldn't see Bo anywhere, which probably meant he was still in the car. Luke could only pray that he was okay as he pulled off the road.

"Luke, where are you going? We need to help Bo!" Daisy was pulling at his arm, distressed at what may happen to her cousin.

"Calm down, Daisy. I have a plan and if Sheriff Little catches us, then he'll arrest me as well. I won't be able to help Bo in cuffs." Luke stopped the car behind some trees "Daisy, get the bow and arrow and the dynamite from the truck." They climbed out of the General Lee and while Daisy went to the trunk, Luke moved closer, staying low and behind shrubs and trees so that he wouldn't be seen. Daisy came over and knelt down next to Luke. They watched silently.

* * *

><p>Bo shook his head to clear the cob webs. He put a hand to the side of his head, which had smacked the window when the van rolled. "Ow." He complained, as his hand came back with blood on it. Bo looked out the windscreen when he heard a tapping on the window. The big man that had shot out his wheel was kneeling outside. He gestured with his gun for Bo to get out of the car. Bo was angry to say the least. "What, the heck, did you think you were doing?" Bo yelled at him as he struggled to get out, "You almost killed me!" The position of the van and the dizziness from the hit to the head made it a little difficult but Bo's rage fuelled him enough to manage it. He got out and walked right up to the man. Bo looked at his badge. "You're a Sheriff? What kind of Sheriff shoots at people like that?"<p>

"The type that has reasons to believe that you are transporting moonshine." Sheriff Little answered.

"What are you talking about, I ain't transporting no..." Bo stopped and looked at where the Sheriff was pointing. He frowned as he walked to the back of the truck and saw the bottles of moonshine, broken and spilled all over the road. "I didn't know it was moonshine I was deliverin'. My daddy just told me I had to get this to Chickasaw County." Bo turned to the Sheriff, "Just let me call him, I'm sure he can explain it to you."

"You ain't callin' nobody. Now put your hands behind your back." Bo did as he was told, not sure what was happening to him.

* * *

><p>Luke and Daisy watched as Sheriff Little cuffed their cousin. "Luke! We have to do something now!" Daisy panicked.<p>

"I will.." Luke took the bow and arrow from her. "He can't prove anything without the evidence." Luke grinned at her, "Get over there and pick us up and call Uncle Jesse to let him know what's happening." He ordered, before moving closer to the van. Daisy prayed that this worked as she ran back to the General.

Luke got close enough to make a clear shot, still staying low to the ground. Getting the arrow notched, Luke got a lighter from his pocket. He got up slowly and called out, "Bo!" He saw Bo and Sheriff Little look up at him, "Run!" Bo didn't hesitate, he may have been told not to trust the Dukes but right now, Luke Duke was about to fire an arrow with a dynamite tied to it, so running seemed to be a good idea. Sheriff Little saw it as well and followed suit. Luke lit the dynamite and let the arrow fly. The shot was good and the explosion was spectacular. The whole van was taken out, along with the evidence. Luke wasted no time in running to his cousin.

The force of the explosion sent the Sheriff and Bo flying a couple of feet and with his hands cuffed behind his back, there was no way Bo could break the fall. He landed hard on his front and skidded to a stop. Bo didn't even have time to recover when he was hauled to his feet.

Luke winced at how hard Bo had landed. "That's gonna leave a mark." Luke said to himself as he reached his cousin and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, Bo!" He would've checked if his cousin was okay but there was no time. "We gotta get out of here." Daisy came skidding to a stop, beside them. "Get in!" Daisy yelled. She could see the Sheriff getting up and looking around for his shotgun. "Hurry, before he gets his gun and starts shooting." Luke helped Bo into the General and then climbed in after him.

"Calm down, Daisy. We're already passed the county line. Sheriff Little can't do anything. Did you call Uncle Jesse?" Luke told her as he looked behind him to see Sheriff Little stamping his feet in frustration. He laughed before turning back to the front. Luke turned Bo to face him. He grimaced at the scrapes on Bo's left cheek and jaw line.

"Yeah, he said Boss Hogg just got past him. He'll probably pass us soon."

"Turn off here, Daisy." Luke said and pointed to the small dirt road on the side. He wanted to avoid Boss Hogg if he could. The last he wanted was for Boss Hogg to turn Bo against them again.

"_What do you think you were doing? You start talkin' right now, Bo Duke!"_ Daisy demanded as she turned off.

Bo turned to her, not liking her tone of voice, even if she did just save him. _"My name is not Duke, it's Hogg, Bo Hogg! My daddy told me all about you." _Though, Bo was starting to doubt what he had been told about the Dukes. If they are as bad as his daddy said they are, they wouldn't've just saved his life.

"_He's lost his mind, Luke?" _Daisy was so distressed. How could her cousin call himself Bo Hogg? It was against everything that makes them a Duke!

"_He ain't lost his mind, just his memory." _Luke was always the calm one, even though he felt like shaking all this nonsense out of Bo.

"_Yeah, but he doesn't even know who we are." _

"_It's the amnesia." _Bo was turning his head between his cousins as they spoke which was just making his head throb. "Listen, Bo_."_ Luke put his hands on Bo's shoulder to turn him slightly towards him. _"This is your cousin, Daisy and I'm you're cousin, Luke. We're all blood kin!" _Luke stopped when he noticed Bo's eyes were glazed over. "Bo?" Luke tapped his face. "Bo, you okay?" Bo blinked and shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"Head's killing me." Bo answered. Luke knew it must be really hurting for Bo to admit that. "Hit it when that crazy Sheriff shot out my tyre." Luke felt around Bo's head gently causing Bo to hiss when Luke's fingers touched the gash on the left side of his head. Daisy gasped at the blood on Luke's fingers.

"We should get you to the hospital, but I don't want to have to explain the cuffs." Luke took out his handkerchief and held it to Bo's head. Bo winced at sting as the cloth touched the wound. He was confused and uncertain about this man. "Why are y'all helping me? I tried to run you off the road." Bo asked.

Luke smiled, "Like I said, we're your cousins. We ain't gonna let you break your probation just 'cause you don't remember it." Bo didn't know why, but he liked this guy now that he's talking to him. "You're not Bo Hogg, you're Bo Duke. You live with me and Daisy and our Uncle..." Luke forgot about his uncle, "...is going to kill us for not reporting in. Daisy." Luke couldn't grab the CB and hold the handkerchief to Bo's head at the same time. Daisy picked up the CB and called her uncle.

"Shepherd, this is Bo Peep, you gotcha ears on? Come back!"

"_Of course I got my ears on!" _Luke and Daisy laughed at the gruff response. He was obviously very worried, _"You better be calling to tell me you have our boy back!"_

"Yes, Uncle Jesse. Bo's sitting right next to me." Daisy replied.

"Tell him to get Doc Appleby out to the farm." Luke told her.

Daisy nodded, "Uncle Jesse, can you get back to the farm and call Doc Appleby? Bo's hurt."

"_Is it bad?" _Jesse voice boomed through the CB causing Bo to jump. Luke smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry," He whispered, "He gets ornery when one of us are hurt."

"_I heard that Luke! Now you get back to the farm quick smart or I'll show you ornery! I'm gone."_

Luke and Daisy laughed at their uncle, while Bo looked a bit weary about going to the farm. That man sounded pretty angry. "Seriously, Bo, Uncle Jesse just gets like that when he's worried. He hasn't given us a spanking since you got out of high school."

Bo took a good look at Luke. This wasn't an act, Luke was talking to him like they've known each other forever, which was very different to the way his so called dadddy spoke to him. There was too much hesitation in his sentences. "You really are my cousin, ain't ya?"

Luke smiled, "Yeah, I am." Luke pulled the handkerchief away from Bo's head and looked at it. "Looks like it stopped bleeding."

"Thanks." Bo said softly. "I'm sorry I tried to run you off the road."

"Forget about it, Bo. Boss Hogg told you a bunch of lies. Weren't your fault." Luke told him. He noticed Bo's eyes drifting closed. "Bo!"

Bo jumped and blinked a couple of time before turning to Luke. "What?"

"Don't sleep. I think you might have a concussion." Luke answered.

"Oh okay." Bo winced as the cuff bit into him. "Wish we could get these dang things off of me."

Daisy smiled as she pulled up to the farm. "Well, your wish is about to come true."

"Huh?" Bo looked around at the farm in front of him and the small house and barn. "Is this where I live?" He liked it. It definitely looked much better than that room at the Boar's Nest.

"Yep." Luke climbed out of the General Lee and then reached in to help Bo out. Jesse came running up to them. He pulled Bo into a hug causing Bo to grimace as the pain in his chest made itself known. "Thank the lord you're back." Jesse held him out at arms length to get a good look at him and noticed that Bo seemed a little pale. "Come on, the Doc's inside." Jesse was leading him to the house when Luke called out.

"Wait a sec, Uncle Jesse." Luke said, holding up the bolt cutters. "Let's get the bracelets off Bo first."

"Oh, of course." Uncle Jesse was so happy to see his nephew, he didn't even notice the cuffs. "I could strangle J.D for this." He grumbled. Bo didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, not after the way he had treated them. Even now that he was at the farm, he still couldn't recall anything. Bo sighed in relief as he felt the cuffs fall from his wrists. He brought them to the front, rubbing at the redness that had formed. "Come on. Doc Appleby's waiting." Jesse gently took him by the arm and led him into the house.

* * *

><p>Boss Hogg and Rosco had arrived at the scene, too late, of course. Sheriff Little had left the scene as it was, once he knew he had lost his evidence and his prisoner.<p>

"No, no, no!" Boss cried at the smouldering heap that was his shine and van. "My moonshine!"

"Oooh, that don't look good, Boss." Rosco stated the obvious.

"I can see that, you pea-brain!" Boss yelled, and then cried for his loss again, "How did this happen?"

"ooh, I bet it's them Dukes again." Rosco said, "Speaking of Duke. Where's Bo?"

"That's right. Where is sunny-boy?" Boss Hogg looked around. "Sunny-boy!" He called and looked around the black shell that was his van.

"I don't think he's here, Boss. You don't think that Sheriff Little got him, do ya?"

"Well, if he did, that's one less Duke to worry about. Just wished he got this delivery done before getting caught. Come on, Rosco. Let's go. I need to get another batch made and figure out how to get it delivered! I ain't losing out of ten times the going rate!" Boss got in the patrol car, wondering what really happened to Bo.

* * *

><p>"He's still not the Bo we know." Daisy said quietly to Luke as they watched the doctor examine their cousin from the kitchen.<p>

"Give him time, Daisy." Luke put an arm around her, "He's got amnesia and he's spent the day with Boss Hogg telling him all these lies about us. He's probably so confused, he doesn't know what to believe."

"I'm just so worried about him." Daisy hated that her cousin didn't know his own family, especially when that cousin is Bo. It would kill Bo to know that he had forgotten the family he loved so much.

"I know, me too." Luke moved in closer when he noticed the doctor had finished. Jesse also got up from where he was sitting.

"Well, I've cleaned the gash on his head and stitched it up." This was the first time he was able to get a needle near Bo with him causing a ruckus. " He also has a mild concussion." Doc Appleby looked down at Bo. "You might be a little dizzy for a couple of days but if it gets worse, call me." Bo nodded, "I've also cleaned the scrapes on his cheek. His chest is going to be sore and bruised for a while but otherwise physically, I'll say he's fine."

"And his amnesia?" Jesse asked.

"I can't say because I don't know what happened to cause it." Dr Appleby sat down next to Bo. "Can you tell us what happened to you, Bo?"

Bo leaned back against the couch. "I'm not sure. Unc...I mean, Sheriff Rosco told me I was in an accident, but he didn't tell me how it happened. I think I hit the back of my head." Bo rubbed the spot that was sore when he woke up in the hospital. "I couldn't even remember my name. Dad...Mr Hogg, told me I was his son, that my name was Bo Hogg. Doctor Floyd at the hospital said I should get my memory back in about three or four days." Bo shrugged, "I'm sorry. The doctor called me his son so I thought it was true."

"I swear I'm going to make Boss pay for this." Luke growled.

"Now, Luke, you know we don't take revenge, even if it is J.D." Jesse said disapprovingly. He was feeling the same way as Luke. J.D had gone too far this time, but he wasn't about to let his nephew know that. He had been telling them all their lives that revenge was not the way of the Dukes, he wasn't about to go against his beliefs.

"No way, Uncle Jesse. He went too far this time." Luke pointed to Bo, "Bo was almost killed because Boss sent him to the Chickasaw County to deliver moonshine! That Sheriff Little has been known for shooting first and asking questions later and he knew that!"

"It's true, Uncle Jesse." Daisy agreed, "If Bo got arrested, he would be spending years in the federal prison in Atlanta. It ain't fair for Boss to use him like that!" Daisy wanted to cry.

Bo watched as his family worried over him. He may not remember them but he knew, now, without a doubt that this was his home. "You know I ain't dead and I ain't been arrested. Don't see why y'all are getting upset about all the 'could ofs', 'would ofs' and 'almosts' and all." They looked at him in surprise. It had been a while since they've seen a glimpse of the old Bo. Even without his memory, he could still lighten the mood and make the whole family smile.

"Well, I'd say he's on the road to recovery." Doc Appleby started packing his bag, "If Dr Floyd said Bo would get his memory back then I'm inclined to believe him. Just keep the stitches clean." Bo nodded and Jesse thanked him as he walked him to the door.

Bo rubbed his chest. He didn't even noticed it very much until Jesse hugged him, but now, it seemed to be flaring up a little. Luke sat down next to him. "Hurts huh?"

"Yeah, didn't really feel it before." Bo said.

"Don't see how, I saw you land on your chest. It's gonna bruise bad." Luke grimaced in sympathy. "Come on. You should get some rest." Luke got up, pulling Bo with him and led him to their room.

"I'm going to make some soup. I'll bring it in later for you." Daisy told them.

Bo turned and gave her a smile. "Thanks, Daisy." Daisy beamed at him. It was so good to hear him say her name again.

Bo entered the room and looked around. He tried to remember something about it, but his mind was still blank. Luke frowned, "Where's half our stuff?" Luke complained as he sat Bo down on his bed and looked around. "We had a poster there." He pointed to a spot on the wall above his bed. "Where's our trophies? What's going on?"

"I think I can answer that." Bo said, sounding guilty. Luke turned back to him. "The stuff you're talking about is at the Boar's Nest. Dad..." Bo closed his eyes in frustration, slamming his fists on the bed. "Dang it!" He said as he ran his hand through his hair. Luke tried to let go of his anger as he knelt down in front of his cousin. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Bo. Boss's been feeding you so much lies today, it's hard to just stop believing them, especially when it's all you know." Luke said gently. He felt Bo relax. "Now, what were you saying about our stuff?"

"I think Boss Hogg had them stolen and put in his office at the Boar's Nest to make me believe that I lived there. It worked too." Bo told him, still feeling down about everything.

"It's okay, Bo. We'll get it back." Luke reassured him, "You really should lay down for a bit.." Bo nodded and took his boots and shirt off before laying down on his bed. He really did feel like he was home. Smiling, he fell asleep straight away. Luke sat on his bed to watch over Bo for a while. It was good to finally have Bo home again.

Five minutes later, Daisy came in with soup for them both. "I'll keep Bo's warm on the stove." She said when she saw her cousin sleeping soundly. "Here." She handed a bowl to Luke and then frowned when she looked around the room. "Luke, where are all your trophies gone?" She pointed to a spot on top of the draws, in front of the mirror. "Wasn't there a picture of us there?"

Luke nodded as he stirred his soup. "Yeah. Bo said Boss and Rosco must have come in here and stole them to convince him he lived at the Boar's Nest."

Daisy's expression grew to annoyance. "Boss has definitely gone too far this time. If Bo was in his right mind, he'd be tearing at Boss for taking the trophies. They mean so much to him."

"I know, but don't worry. We'll get everything back." Luke vowed. "Once Bo's back on his feet and back to his old self."

"Yep and I, for one, can't wait to get my cousin back to his old, sweet self." Daisy said as she looked at her cousin, lovingly.

"Come on, Daisy." Luke got up, "I should go help Uncle Jesse with the chores. Bo'll be fine for now."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Bo was woken up by the pain in his chest and a headache. He sat up, rubbing his sore chest. Bo got up and walked over to the mirror, wincing at the bruise forming there. "No wonder why I feel like an elephant's sitting on my chest. How the heck did this happen?" Bo fingered the scrapes on his face and then found the stitches on his head when he ran his hand through his hair. "And that explains the headache." He parted his hair to get a better look at the stitches, but it was hard to see anything in the mirror. He gave up, annoyed. "What in the world is going on?" As he looked in the mirror, he noticed his picture of his family was gone. Bo turned around and took a good look at his and Luke's room. The Carnival of Thrills poster was gone and his and Luke's trophies, not to mention the pictures frames of all them race cars Bo and Luke loved. Bo grabbed his shirt and ran out, determined to find some answers. The house was empty but he could hear talking at the front of the house. "Luke!" Bo called out as he opened the door, causing a pain in his chest to flare up again.<p>

Luke, Jesse and Daisy looked up from where they were to see Bo standing on porch, grimacing as he rubbed his bruised chest. "Bo!" Luke ran up to him and pushed him to sit down on the porch. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," Bo replied, "What happened to me?" Bo looked at Luke for an answer as he put a hand to his head to try and ease his headache. "I thought I was going boar huntin'."

Luke looked at Jesse and Daisy, a look of hope on both their faces. "Bo, what do you remember?"

Bo winced as he took a deep breath, "I remember leaving to meet up with Earl up in Green River."

Luke smiled in relief while Daisy hugged Jesse. "Bo, we have a lot to tell you." Luke sat down on the porch next to Bo and proceeded to explain what had happened since he went missing.

Bo groaned when Luke finished his story, "I called Boss Hogg, _daddy_!" He buried his head in his hand, "That's enough to make me sick." Luke laughed at his cousin. "And I tried to run you and Daisy off the road?" Bo couldn't believe what he was told. "I'm sorry guys. I don't know what happened. I can't believe I didn't remember y'all."

"Don't worry about it, Bo." Jesse told him, "You had amnesia. Nothing you could do about it."

"Still..." Bo wasn't about to let himself off the hook that easily, then he remembered, "What happened to our trophies, and my poster and the photo of us?"

"Well, you said...I mean, the other you..." Luke paused, this was getting confusing. He shook his head, "Anyway, we think it's in Boss's office at the Boar's Nest."

"Then what are we still doing here?" Bo got up, a little too quickly. "Whoa!" Bo grabbed onto the post to stop himself from falling.

"Take it easy, Bo." Luke sat him back down, "You have a concussion. We'll get them all back once you're better."

Bo glared at him. "That's _our _trophies and _our _poster and that's _my _picture of _our_ family. I ain't waiting!"

"Didn't I tell you, Luke?" Daisy said smugly. Luke rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't encourage him, Daisy." Luke didn't want his cousin barging into the Boar's Nest all worked up the way he was. He was likely to get himself arrest more than anything else. "We'll get our things back, don't worry. Just let me think up a plan first." He could tell by the look on Bo's face that he wasn't happy about waiting. He put a hand on Bo's shoulder. "Trust me. I want Boss Hogg and Rosco to pay as much as you do."

"I doubt it. I don't remember anything that happened after I left the farm, except what y'all told me and that's over half a day! He used me to run shine and he turned me against y'all. I could've really hurt you." Bo leaned his forehead on his forearms, trying to get his mind around what had happened to him. It was as if today didn't even exist to him. Luke looked at his uncle and Daisy. They all felt bad for Bo. They couldn't imagine how it would feel to lose over half a day like that and then finding out he's been working with their enemy.

Luke gave Bo's shoulder a squeeze. "You know, before you got your memory back you told us, you didn't understand why we were getting so upset about the' would ofs' and 'could ofs' and 'almosts'. Seems to me you should be taking your own advice."

Bo turned his head and looked at his cousin. "I said that?"

"Yep."

"Well, at least I know I'm still pretty smart even without my memory." Bo said with a straight face. Luke rolled his eyes and gave him a shove, making everyone laugh. A thought came to Bo then. "Boss doesn't know I've got my memory back, does he?"

A devious smile came to Luke's face. "No he doesn't. You've just given me an idea." Bo grinned, he knew this was going to be good. "But we'll have to do this today." Luke hesitated and looked at his uncle. Bo looked well enough but he wasn't sure if his uncle would approve of any plan that required Bo going back to the Boar's Nest.

Bo looked from his cousin to his uncle and back to his cousin. "Aw...Luke, Uncle Jesse! Quit worryin' about me. So I'm a little sore. I promise I'll take it easy!"

Luke still waited for his Uncle's approval, making Bo give up. He knew Luke wouldn't do anything if he thought Bo might get hurt. "Does the plan involve Bo doing anything to strenuous?" Jesse asked, giving Bo a glimmer of hope.

"You know me, Uncle Jesse. I ain't going to let anything to Bo." Luke answered.

Jesse nodded, "But you remember your promise, Bo!" He pointed at Bo. Bo grinned at nodded, it was time for some fun!

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Bo walked into the Boar's Nest. He was going to have to wash his mouth out after this. "Daddy, Uncle Rosco, y'all here?"<p>

Boss Hogg and Rosco poked their head out of the office. "Bo, my boy! What happened to you?" Boss wobbled up to Bo and hugged him. Bo hugged him back and gave Rosco a grin, even though he felt like punching them in the face.

"I'm sorry I didn't make the delivery, daddy, but that Sheriff's crazy! He shot out my tyres and then arrested me for running shine? That weren't shine, was it?" Bo asked as he pulled back. This was information Luke had told him. Bo didn't have the slightest idea what had actually happened.

Boss Hogg gave him a very exaggerated incredulous look. "Shine! No, no, no, that wasn't shine. It was purified water."

"oooh, that's right, it was purified water!"

"Really! I ain't seen water blow up like that. I'm telling ya, daddy, that Sheriff's loonier than a loon! He blew up that van like it was nothing. Almost got me killed! See!" Bo pointed to the scrapes on his face. "He tried to arrest me but I got away. Took me this long to walk back here!" Bo had practiced his lines for the last hour.

Rosco squinted and took a good look at the scrapes. "Oooh, that looks horrendous. That Sheriff Little really yanks my tail, how dare he hurt my nephew like that." Bo wondered if Rosco wasn't taking his roll a little too seriously. He could tell that Boss was thinking the same thing. "Say daddy, do you mind if I take a little nap. I'm real tired from all that walkin'."

"Oh of course, you can." Giving Bo his sugar filled grin. He opened the door to his office and let Bo in. Bo gave a mental sigh of relief when he saw all his things. "Say, daddy? I was wondering, with all my stuff here, do I sleep here as well?"

"You sure do! Like I said, this is your home away from home!" Boss Hogg was already thinking about sending Bo out with another batch of shine tomorrow morning.

"Why would I sleep here? I, mean, do I work here?" Bo prayed he was going to get the response Luke said he would.

Boss Hogg looked at Rosco with a little panic in his eyes. "Um...that's right, you work here."

"As a bar tender?" Bo asked, knowing he got Boss where he wanted him.

"No son of mine works as a bar tender. You run the Boar's Nest!" Boss boasted before realising, even he had taken his role too seriously.

"I run the Boar's Nest? Whooooie! That's mighty nice of you to let me run the Boar's Nest all by myself." Bo emphasised the last bit.

"That's right, all by yourself!" Boss grinned, not knowing what he had just said.

"oooh, aaahh, Boss?" Rosco wasn't sure he should let Boss continue like this.

"Oh hush up, Rosco." Boss batted his hand away.

"It says outside that we're renovating for a day." Bo pointed out, "But I don't see any work being done."

"Oh, it's already done." Boss nodded to Rosco who nodded to Bo.

"That's right, it's already renovated."

"Really?" Bo looked around the office and then out at the bar. "Are you sure, daddy? You know I can make this place look great!"

Boss's eyes widened, "No! No need for that. I like it the way it is."

"But daddy, I thought you let me run this place." Bo folded his arms and walked out to the bar. "I reckon a small paint job will do it. I can picture this place filled out every night." Bo put his hands in the air, as if he could see it all.

"Yes, that's real good and all, but this place fills out every night already." Boss gave a short nod. "Namely because it's the only bar in the county."

"Daddy, you sound like you don't trust me." Bo shrugged, "Guess you wouldn't trust me to make another delivery for you then."

"Nooo, no!" Boss had his hands out, shaking them to say that wasn't true. If Bo was willing to try again, he wasn't going to be the one to stop him. "I trust you, son! You're my boy, of course I trust you."

Bo grinned, even though inside, he wanted hurl at Boss calling him, his boy! "So, you'll let me do it?"

"Well..." Bo could tell this was killing Boss and he was enjoying every minute of it. Boss looked at Rosco for help, but Rosco just shrugged. "I...oh...alright." Boss conceded, "But just a small paint job!"

"You got it, Daddy. You won't regret this." Bo whooped. "I'll get the job done tonight. We'll still be open by tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll stay and keep..." Boss stopped himself, "help you out."

"Yes, yes, we'll stay and help you out...kiew, kiew." Rosco grinned his silly grin.

"No, that won't be necessary, I can do this by myself. You don't have to stay." Now it was Bo's turn to start worrying. He needed to convince Boss and Rosco to leave. "I'm sure you'll need to go home to...um...mom!" Bo mentally congratulated himself for thinking of Lulu.

"Oh you're mom will be fine!" Boss waved a hand at him.

"You know, come to think of it. I haven't seen mom yet. Maybe I can go home with you tonight instead. The painting can wait." There was no way Boss would take Bo home to Lulu.

"No...I mean...you...you should stay here and do the renovating."

"I really think we should all go home and see mom. It really ain't nice to leave mom at home, all my herself. I'm sure she'd want to see me. I'm sure mom would want to see you too, Uncle Rosco." Bo insisted, having fun making Boss squirm.

"Ooooh, my sister does make the best pies in the county." Rosco rubbed his hands together. "Bo's right, Boss. I think we should...ooh..." Rosco shut his mouth after seeing the look on Boss's face.

Boss gave Bo a sweet smile, making Bo feel a shiver run up his spine. "You stay right here and do what you need to do. Your Uncle Rosco and I will go home to your mom." Bo grinned. Everything was going as planned. By tomorrow morning, Boss was going to get one heck of a surprise.

* * *

><p>Once the sun was down and Boss and Rosco had left, Bo opened the side door for his family and Cooter. Cooter and Luke were carrying paint. Bo wasted no time in packing all of his prized possessions into the trunk of the General Lee. He came back in and rubbed his hands together. "Alright, time to get to work." Luke shook his head and took him by the arm, sitting him down in Boss's barber chair.<p>

"The only thing you're doing is resting." Luke told him.

"Aw...Luke...come on. This is the fun part." Bo whined.

"You want to tell me you don't have a headache or your chest ain't giving you any trouble. Because if you can, I'll let you help." Luke folded his arm and waited. Bo looked at the rest of them for help but they just pretended they couldn't hear anything. It was for Bo's own good. "I let you do this today because you promised me you would take it easy. You about to go back on your word?"

Bo folded his arms and pouted, "Fine. Have fun without me." He could hear the snickers from Cooter and Daisy. "You guys are great, you know that?" the sarcasm could not be missed.

"Bo, rest. We'll wake you up once we're done. It won't take us long, not like we're tryin' to win any prizes in interior decorating. Anyway, tomorrow is the going to be the fun part." Luke's grin mirrored Bo's. Bo got comfortable in the chair and watched his family and Cooter paint.

"Where'd you get the paint from, Cooter?"

"LB brought it back from Chickasaw County. He was helping out a friend. They had all this paint left over from painting their daughter's room. LB brought it home, don't know why. We've had it in the house for over 3 months now. Nobody wanted such a...pretty...colour." Cooter explained.

"Kinda like nobody wanting the orange paint in your garage, huh?" Bo yawned. It may have been a strange colour at first, but now Bo wouldn't want the General Lee any other colour.

Cooter grinned, "It all worked out, didn't it?"

"Yeah, Cooter, it worked out." Luke answered, "Just like this paint's working out for us as well." Luke couldn't wait to see Boss's face tomorrow. He looked over at Bo, smiling at his sleeping cousin. It's a wonder why Bo always had to argue with him. He was exhausted and he still wanted to help with this. "Come on, guys. Let's get this done and get Bo home into bed."

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

The Duke Clan woke up early to get to the Boar's Nest before Boss came in. They sat around the room with the lights out. Daisy couldn't stop giggling. "Sssh, ssh." Luke said, "His coming in!" They could hear him giving orders to Rosco.

"Now, you remember. This time you keep Sheriff Little distracted until Bo gets past the county line. This shipment is worth ten times the going ra..." Rosco flipped on the switch. "aaaahhh!" Bo got up from where he was sitting.

"You like what I've done to the place, _daddy_?" Boss's eyes crossed as he collapse into Rosco's arm.

"Oooh, are you okay, Boss?" Rosco asked, "You know, it ain't too bad. It's a little bright, but I'm sure the customers will get used to it."

Boss scrambled to get up, "It's pink, you pea-brain! It's bright pink! The only customer that will get used to it, is Barbie!"

The Duke family plus one Davenport burst out laughing. Boss shook his finger at them, "Rosco! Arrest them Dukes for trespassing!"

"But _daddy, _I live here, remember? It's my home away from home." Bo said dryly.

"You ain't my son! Everyone in the county knows you're a Duke, not a Hogg and you can't prove nothing." Boss gave a smug look.

"You know what? I think a nice doctor at the hospital might disagree with you there, ain't that right, _Uncle_ Rosco?" Bo didn't remember this part, just what Luke had told him.

"Ooooh, he gotcha there, Boss. That nice doctor heard you call Bo your son." Rosco agreed. Bo grinned, he had Boss this time.

"Ah!" Boss slapped Rosco over the head with his hat. "You...you..." His face was going so red Bo thought he might explode.

"Now, J.D, you got what was comin' to ya. It weren't right of you to take advantage of Bo like that and you know it. Bo could've been killed by that Shootin' Sheriff Little." Jesse growled, "You're lucky he only came back with scratches and bruises otherwise a pink Boar's Nest would be the least of your problems." Boss knew when he was beat. Boy, did he hate these meddlesome Dukes. "Let's go home. Doc says my eyes can't take too much fluorescents." Jesse led the way out the door, followed by three laugh Dukes and one Davenport.

Cooter stopped next to Boss, "You know, you should bring Miss Lulu by here. I'm sure she would appreciate our hard work." Cooter grinned before running out leaving a devastated Boss Hogg behind. The Dukes were finally back together again and all of Bo's and Luke's belongings were back in their room. Everything was back to normal for Hazzard. Well, everything except a very pink Boar's Nest.

The End.


End file.
